Hermione Granger and The Vibrating Wand
by SmellyCat123
Summary: Hermione enters "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" and finds herself a vibrating dildo/wand. But it does not fit in her budget. So she does a bargain which is profitable for both the Weasley twins and for herself. "Oh! YOU TWO are so GREAT! PLEASE don't STOP!" said Hermione


/Hey, people. So this is my new one-shot story and is not at all related to my previous one./

/I am writing this story on the request of my reader ' _Ravenclaw 1712_ ' so I don't actually own the story idea./

This story takes place between the Half-Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows.

It was the dark time for the wizarding community. People were threatened by Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. Even the ministry of magic could not keep the people safe and after the death of, Albus Dumbledore people were feeling completely helpless.

Hermione often considered as the wisest witch of her time by her professors was walking down market of Diagon Alley. She had only come here to buy a new book for herself as she needed some more information on Horcruxes. She was a bit shocked to see a very few people on the streets as she had always seen it so full of people.

She was just walking past the shops when her eyes fell on a shop named _'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'._ She hurried and entered to meet the Weasley twins inside. For her, they were so much fun to be with. She loved their humour very much and they always were successful in making her laugh.

As she entered the shop she saw it was empty too, no customers at all. But the twins were there sitting in the corner they were holding a bottle of butterbeer and talking. The sound of the door caught their attention. They saw Hermione coming in, someone they knew well.

"Hey, Hermione." Said Fred

"Hey, Fred. Hey, George. So nice to see you guys."

"What brings you to our shop?" asked George

"Nothing, I was just looking for some book which I could not find, and I saw your shop so just thought of seeing what's new."

"Okay then, have a look." Said George

She started seeing the shelves which were overloaded with things of a different kind. She went through them, but a wand caught her attention.

"What's this, guys?" asked Hermione holding the wand

"It's…nothing…nothing great, just a toy." Said Fred looking towards George

"What kind of toy is this? And don't you think that it is too thick for being a wand?"

"Because it is supposed to be thick." Said George not looking towards Hermione

"But what sort of a wand is this?"

"It is not just a wand, it's a vibrating wand."

"Vibrating wand? But why does vibrate? I don't get this"

"Hermione…It's a sex toy. Twist it and it will start vibrating" said Fred avoiding eye contact.

Hermione did as they said and it started vibrating. The vibrations were so perfect. Hermione could not imagine how good it would feel in her cunt.

"And How much is this for?" asked Hermione

"Um…It's our new invention, and it sells so fast amongst the late teenagers, so it is worth 50 Galleons" said Fred

"50 Galleons? That is expensive"

"You want it?"

"Yes if it could fit into my budget"

Fred looked towards George they were thinking the same thing. Their minds were working in the same direction.

"Okay, Hermione. If you want it, we will give it to you for free." Said Fred

"Really? That's so nice of you two." Said Hermione overjoyed.

"But there is a condition." Said George

"What condition?"

"Nothing. We don't think you will agree."

"I will do _anything_ for this, just tell me what do I have to do?"

"Anything?" asked George

"Yes, of course."

"Okay then," said Fred and cleared his throat "You will have to have a threesome with us."

Hermione was a bit taken back by this smartness of the twins.

"Don't take us wrong Hermione, but you are steaming hot. We can't let you go like that!"

Hermione did not respond for a moment. Her mind was thinking over it. She had this fantasy to have a threesome with two guys and who could do it better than the Weasley Twins who did everything together.

"Okay… let's have it. But we don't have the whole day, my parents will be back in a couple of hours" said Hermione

"That's great, Hermione. It won't be that long." Said Fred

They all entered the backroom of the shop after George locked the front door with a wand flick. There was a couch in the backroom, couch big enough to be used for sex. Fred started kissing Hermione whilst George tried to unclothe her. Fred broke the kiss so that her top could be taken off. Hermione unhooked her bra and exposed her pearl white breasts to the boys. Fred and George both started licking her breast. Hermione closed her eyes and let the boys lead her. The boys lick her well and started biting her which made her moan in pleasure. Their penises were getting harder every second so they thought of releasing their bulges.

The twins unbuckled their belts and pulled out their bulges. Hermione took hold of their penises. She started giving them a handjob. Her soft hands for so perfect for this. She then started sucking George's dick and kept on stroking Fred's dick too. After a while switched over to sucking Fred's dick and stroked George's. This continued for around five minutes

Hermione then got on her fours to get licked by the twins. Fred licked her cunt while George licked her ass. They pleasure was unexplainable for her. It was a dream come true. She was being fucked so well. She moaned and moaned till she came on Fred's face. After which Fred stopped.

"Now let's give our dicks some fun." Said Fred

They completely took off their pants and got ready for some hardcore sex. George took her cunt while Fred started thrusting his dick into her mouth. Slowly they accelerated. Hermione's moans were now muffled by Fred's dick but she was screaming to the loudest. After some minutes the three of them came. Hermione swallowed Fred's rod. The boys took out their dicks.

"George, why did you cum inside me? I was not on a pill" complained Hermione

"Don't worry 'mione we have got some abortion pills."

"Good, this joke shop of yours is changing into a sex shop."

"That's a nice idea if hot girls like you visit us regularly"

Hermione blushed.

"Ready for another round?" asked Fred

"Can't wait." Said George

They changed positions this time. George sat on the couch and ordered Hermione to sit on him. Hermione sat and George penetrated her ass. It was a different feeling for Hermione altogether, she did not have any anal before, just a bit finger poking used to satisfy her. She spread her legs to accommodate Fred's penis in her cunt.

"Ready to fuck her holes?" asked George

"Let's do it, brother"

And they started thrusting Hermione madly. She was now screaming on the top of her lungs. Her ass was hurting a little but she loved it.

"Is it hurting?" asked George

"A little, but DON'T stop." Said Hermione

They kept thrusting now increasing the speed. They now tried to get deep inside her holes. The brothers had set a symphony between them, they thrust simultaneously. Hermione was so overjoyed that she even thanked god for this day. George loved it too, her warm arse felt great. He spanked her in between and she screamed in joy.

They later switched the holes now George was thrusting her cunt and Fred was thrusting her arse. Though they were twins but their dicks felt different. Fred's dick was an inch bigger than George but George's was a bit thicker than Fred so it was one and the same thing. Hermione loved it she closed her eyes and sunk in the pleasure. This carried till another ten minutes after which they took a break.

"You guys are so great, I love your dicks," said Hermione  
"We love you too, Hermione. Your body is so mature for your age." Said George

"Exactly, we have fucked many girls but it never felt so good." Said Fred

"How many threesome have you had?" asked Hermione

"We had one with Angelina. Remember her?"

"Oh, yes. She was in your quidditch"

"We were so much more than quidditch friends"

"Where did you have it?" asked Hermione

"In the room of requirement." Said Fred

"That was a great place for some midnight sex." Said George

"We also had it in the medical ward." Said Fred

"Sometimes we used to do this, I used to go and fuck his girl and he used to fuck mine, and the fun part, they never found it out." Said George

"Yes, one day a girl said, _You have grown, George_." Said Fred and the three of them laughed.

"Looks like you have had a great time in school," said Hermione

"We did. You can have it too if you take a break from your books and check out some boys in your school" said Fred

"Exactly, there's so much in life than books." Said George

"Hmm…"

"But you have got us here." Said Fred

"And we know how to please you," said George

The three again took their positions and got ready for some fun. This time, George laid on his back and Hermione sat on his dick, while Fred placed his dick in her ass. Hermione's soft cunt was so appealing that it felt so comfortable being there. Fred thrust her ass and gained speed. He was balls deep into her arse it was way more than she could handle. This made her shout to the extremes, but she enjoyed it.

"Oh! YOU TWO are so GREAT! PLEASE don't STOP!"

They did not stop till another fifteen minutes in which Hermione came twice

"Hermione we are about to explode."

"No please, don't. I want it in my mouth."

Hermione opened her mouth and the boys started wanking aiming towards her mouth they came together and some of the cum landed just inside her mouth, some fell on her face. Hermione swallowed the cum and put the remaining in her mouth.

"It was amazing. I really want to have it again someday."

"Come here anytime Hermione." Said Fred

"So I do get the wand, don't I?

"Yes, it's all yours Hermione."

"Thank you so much."

"We thank you," said George smiling

Hermione wore her clothes and left the shop and was picked by her parents.


End file.
